Cappuccino
by kismette
Summary: My very first fic! It's a Mimato... not too much of a romance, but I'm working on them...coffee and romance...not a bad mixture, don't you think? Please review!!!


Hey guys! This is actually my very first story, written ages and ages back when I was a little kid who still loved Digimon. I wanted to delete it, but I thought that it'll be nice to keep the reviews. Like any author, we live on the reviews!!!   
Anyway, I'm just writing to explain the crappiness of grammer and writing in this fic. Firstly, I wrote it in half an hour...by some sorta...weird...inspiration bug. Another thing is that I did write this when I was small...I know, I know, as all my friends would say, excuses, excuses...but it's the truth. Hope you can get something decent outta this...^_^  
Well, stop my blabbering now...enjoy the fic, and if you want, write me a review (please?)  
-kck  
  
  
  
Mimi stared at the brown substance in a cup below her. It was rich and creamy, an excellent blend of caffeine and milk, with a cream puff on the top. It was her favourite drink. Cappuccino.  
  
"Mmm..." With a small murmur, she brought the warm liquid to her lips and felt the warmth creep to the whole of her body. Another reason why she loved it so much. She was an ordinary teenager, ordinary except the fact that she was a DigiDestined.   
  
She recalled back to the few years ago where she was back in the DigiWorld with all her friends, fighting together to protect the place from evil Digimon.  
  
All that is behind her now. She was separated from her friends to come to America, and although she still kept a close relationship to all of them, but she felt as if something was missing. And she knew what it was.  
  
A tall, blond had just walked into the café, and had sat down on his own a few metres in front of her. Mimi smiled as she recalled one of her friends, with a headful of golden blond hair just like the man.  
  
Yes, that was what she was missing. Him. She had had this feeling long enough to be certain that it was one of her closest friends, and a fellow DigiDestined that she was in love with. Matt. She loved him as much as she loved the brown liquid that was below her.  
  
Another flashback brought her to the days when they were together, his charming sea blue eyes smiling at her. Just thinking of it makes her feel warm with delight. It gave her the same effect as did the cappuccino. She will always miss these days.   
  
She wished that he was here, right now. She will confess to her love her true feelings towards him. But she knew that she wouldn't do that. She's tried many times. Countless times. Nothing came out, and eventually, she decided to give up and wait until he made a move. But that never happened. She had to go away, and he had always thought of them as friends. Maybe they were just not meant to be.  
  
A sudden coldness on the inside took over her. The last sip of the cappuccino didn't help either. It too, had already cooled down.   
  
Mimi grabbed her hand bag and casually tossed her pink hair as she stood up from her table and made way to the counter to pay for her coffee.  
  
The blond that she noticed before was still sitting there, taking the last sips of his cappuccino before standing up.  
  
Mimi stared at the familiar hair style and the unique sea blue eyes that only one person had. It couldn't be.  
  
"Matt?" she said, unsure of herself.  
  
"Mimi?" the guy was just as surprised, and yet, his eyes were dancing with delight.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"It was meant to be a surprise. I ...err ... came to visit you and decided to stop here for a cappuccino... "  
  
"Well, it was a surprise, all right..." Mimi smiled up at the guy in which she has been thinking about for years. She nearly even tried to pinch herself, in case this was a dream.  
  
The two paid for the bill, and slowly walked out of the café. They were both too happy to even speak, and just continued to look at each other.  
  
Mimi finally gathered enough courage. She had kept this long enough, and she had wished he was here, and her wish had come true. With her heart thumping like mad, she opened her mouth.  
  
"I just love, cappuccino, don't you?"  
  
  
The End 


End file.
